That Which Is Lost
by HIKIT
Summary: EDxENVY yaoi story.Ed had gotten their bodies back to normal. He should be happy right? Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in FMA**

**This is my second FMA fanfic. If you wish to know more about it, please visit my site, which in a day or so I will have the full summary.**

**A warning if needed will be placed at the beginning of each chapter, though I'll only do that if I have some sexual scenes or it's pretty gory.**

**Also, if anyone thinks my fanfic needs to be rated M, please notify me immediately and I change that. I personally I don't think it needs to be, but I'm not exactly.**

**Please enjoy my fanfic!**

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

Al opened his eyes slowly. He looked around himself, not quite knowing where he was. Then it all clicked. He hopped up, and looked down at his body.

It was back!

Al started to laugh. This had to be the happiest he'd ever been. He stopped when he realized something however. "Edward," he breathed. Al quickly looked around the darkened area. Finally, he noticed a lump to his far left. He ran over to it, falling to his knees as he did so. "Edward! Edward! Brother, wake up! You did it! Come on wake up," Al said excitedly as he shook his brother. "We did it Edward! You did it!"

A moan was heard escaping Ed's lips. He blearily opened his eyes, and sat up. "What?"

Alphonse smiled at his brother's attitude and repeated himself. "See!" Al added, pulling up Edward's sleeve to his right hand.

It was flesh as well.

"Did what," Edward said waking up more. He looked around himself, trying to get his bearings, but getting none.

"You got our bodies back to normal," Al yelled happily, and flung himself at his brother. He wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, not noticing that Ed had stiffened at the contact. "You did Edward… Thank you," Al whispered in his ear. Ed said nothing. Al pulled back, giving his brother a good look. Edward was looking at him, studying him intently. "Is there something wrong Ed?"

Edward looked at Al's face a moment longer before asking, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Well, here's my prologue. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Criticism is welcomed as are any reviews besides flamers.**


	2. Chapter 1

He stood in a white room that seemed to stretch on forever. He looked around, seeing nothing. What was this place? Where was he? He tried to recall something, but could remember nothing about this place. In fact, he couldn't remember anything at all. A confused frown pulled at the boy's face. He looked around again. Still nothing, but now he could hear something. It was just a buzz at first, but then it started to get louder and clearer. It was laughing. The laughing kept getting louder and louder until the boy had to cover his ears to try and block out some of the noise. Then just as quickly as the laughing had started, it stopped. The boy slowly removed his hands from his ears. It was silent again. The frown deepened. What was this place? Then suddenly he was catapulted into a world of black.

He was floating in a black room now. Golden eyes swept around the place. Nothing here either, but now there was a noise. The boy was about to put his ands back over his ears when he realized the voice was saying something.

"-d…-ward… -ther wake up. You did it. Come on wake up!"

He felt a tugging sensation again, but right before he was flung somewhere else, he saw an image of a green haired boy. Suddenly he could feel a cold hard ground below him, and his head was killing him. He heard a moan escape his lips and felt someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes, still hearing that voice. "-id it Edward! You did it!" the voice happily yelled.

Edward sat up. Looking around himself, he realized the voice was coming from a boy. He looked at the boy who sat in front of him. He was beaming at him, and tears were practically flowing down his cheeks. "What?" was all he could ask.

The boy smiled again and repeated himself; this time Edward caught all of it. "We did it Edward. You did it. See!" he said grabbing hold of Edward's right arm and pulling up his sleeve.

It was flesh… What was so amazing about that? "Did what?" Edward asked not understanding the greatness of this. He looked around himself. He didn't know this place either.

"You got our bodies back to normal," the boy happily yelled and flung himself at the other.

Edward stiffened his body as he felt the other wrap his arms around his neck. Why was he touching him?

"You did it Edward… Thank you," the boy whispered in his ear, an act that made the other shudder.

He didn't really like this boy this close to him. Edward didn't reply to the other's words. What could he say? He had no idea what was going on. Edward studied the boy that was on him, but no recollection came to him. The boy obviously knew him, but why was it he couldn't remember him? Edward felt the other boy pull back and look at him, a worried expression on his face. _Why is he worried?_ Edward thought to himself.

"Is there something wrong Ed?" the boy's worried voice asked.

Edward was quiet for a moment, wondering if he should really ask this, but decided to in the end. "Who are you?"

The boy was quiet. "Edward, are you serious?"

The boy took on a pensive frown and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Who's Edward?" The boy remained quiet. "Where are we?" he now asked, looking around again.

"You… You're Edward, and I'm Alphonse, your brother," Alphonse said, voice cracking, now understanding what had happened.

"Brother…. You mean were related?" Edward asked slowly, as he stood up.

Al nodded. "Ed, have you forgotten everything?" Al asked, thoroughly scarred of the answer.

Edward looked down at Alphonse and giving him a weak smile he replied, "Yeah?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Edward yelled to Alphonse who was dragging him down some street that led to a very big building.

"I told you, we're going to see the Colonel," Al said, looking back at Edward.

"Oh," was all Edward said. After Al had drug him out of the building they had been in when Ed had awoken without his memory, he had gone into town and had called up the Colonel they were now on their way to see. After that he had drug Edward to a train station, bought two tickets to Central, and off they went. On the train ride here, Al had filled in what he could about the people they were going to see, but as they were only about 45 min. from Central, he didn't get to tell Edward much.

When Edward had seen the town, he was amazed. He kept looking at different shops and asking Al what different things were. It got to the point where Ed was stopping so much, that Al just took his hand and drug him through the city.

"Name and identification please," a guard said at the front of the gate that enclosed the large building.

"Edward, your pocket watch," Al whispered to him after Ed had just stood there looking quizzically at the guard.

"Oh right, sorry," he said, reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out the watch. "Name's Edward Elric," he said, looking over at Alphonse to make sure it was correct. Alphonse nodded and smiled softly.

The guard immediately stood erect again, holding his right hand to his forehead in salute. "Excuse me Mr. Elric. I didn't realize it was you sir!" the guard apologized quickly.

"Huh?… That's alright," Edward said giving him a small and somewhat nervous smile. _Why is he acting like that?_

The guard was shocked for a moment, but then calmed a little. A helpless smile worked its way onto the guard's face. He tried to school his features as he stood straight again. "Sir, the Colonel has given me a message for you! He said..." the gaurd paused, looking uneasy for a moment. He took a deep breath before rushing the message out in one quick breath, the words barely distinguishable. Edward tried to listen as best he could, but only managed to make out a few words like "ass", "back here", "trouble", "paper work", and something about carpet fibers.

"Uh… Thanks for the message?" Ed said a little lost. Thankfully he was saved from anything more as Alphonse pushed him through the doorway. "Why was he acting that way?" Ed asked Alphonse who was still pushing him forward.

"Because you're a State Alchemist. State Alchemist have the same ranking as a major," Alphonse explained, not looking up at Edward.

"A major? What's that?" Ed asked as he pulled open the door to Headquarters.

"It's a rank given in the military, a pretty high one too. Basically, for that soldier, one word from you and he could be fired," Alphonse said, remembering that Second Lieutenant Ross had said the exact same thing. It seemed like so long ago, but in reality, it had been little over a year.

Ed just frowned at the explanation. Was that guard expecting him to say something about him? Edward looked over at Alphonse. He had spoken much since Edward had woken up. On the train ride here, he had only said a few words to briefly explain who they were going to see, and what exactly a train was. After that, he had stopped talking no matter how many questions Ed had asked him. _He doesn't seem very happy,_ Edward noted. As for himself, Edward didn't know if he was or wasn't. It was all very odd. At the time he had woken up, it felt like the beginning of his life, but at the same time he had this overwhelming feeling of loss. How could he have that if everything hadn't started today? He didn't know what to think, so he didn't think much about it at all. The way he saw it, today _was_ him being born. He needed to learn things, do things, see things, and from Ed had seen of Alphonse, he was content to sit and wait. Maybe that's a part of my old self, Ed thought to himself. He was going to turn around and ask Al that, but decided he didn't really want to know.

Edward was walking down a hallway, when he felt something grab the back of his shirt. "Wha-?"

"It's this way, Edward."

Ed turned and started to walk the opposite direction, following Al this time. He looked at Al's hands quizzically. They had been shaking when they grabbed him.

Al led the way this time. He didn't feel much like giving Ed step-by -step directions to the Colonel's office. Al took a deep breath in, trying to quell the emotions that threatened to overrun him. He wanted to stop. He wanted to break down and cry, but he couldn't. Not in front of Ed…

On the train ride here and even through the town, Al had said little. He ignored near all of Edward's questioned. He hoped that in some way that would mean Ed wasn't really asking them, and that meant that this really was all a dream. There was no way that after all they had worked for, that when they finally accomplished what they had set out to do, something else was snatched from them. It wasn't fair! Why them? Why not somebody else? Most of all, why Edward? Edward who had devoted all of those years looking for a way to restore Al's body? Edward to whom so many things had happened to?

He felt so helpless! Through all of their journeys and all of their heartache, Al was still a kid. He didn't know what to do!

Al gripped the front of his shirt at his chest. He looked down at the fist there. This body felt defiled now. When he had realized he was in the flesh again, he was ecstatic! It was the most wonderful feeling ever! But all that had vanished as soon as he realized what it had cost Edward. Damnit, it wasn't fair! Al swallowed hard, trying to make the lump in his throat reseed. Soon it went back down again, and Al continued to walk for the Colonel's office, and hoped that Roy would have some idea on what to do.

* * *

They were finally here. Al looked at the door apprehensively before bringing up a tentative hand and knocking quietly.

"Come in!" the easily recognizable voice of Roy Mustang said.

Al took a deep breath and, looking over his shoulder quickly at Edward, opened the door. He looked around the room. It was absolutely buzzing with activity. Falman was furiously flipping through papers, giving short sentences to Fuery who quickly wrote them down. Havoc and Breda were moving files around and Hawkeye was saying something quickly on the phone. Roy, in the middle of it all, sat at his head, holding his head in between his hands, as though trying to fight off a headache.

"What's going on?" Al said amazed. Roy's office was never this busy.

"Oh Alphonse," Roy said, head still in his hands. "There's been some major killings around here. Everyone's been swamped with the paper work. It's been two weeks, with ten deaths, and we still can't find th-," Roy stopped speaking as he looked up. He squinted his eyes before they went wide. "Alphonse?" he said in an amazed whisper. _Did they?_

Al gave him a small smile, but to Roy it didn't look at all as happy as it should be. All eyes turned to Al. Havoc and Breda almost dropped the files they were carrying, Falman stopped in mid sentence, Fuery dropped his pen, and Hawkeye almost lost her grip on the phone.

"How did you?" was all Roy could manage to get out as got up from his desk and began walking over to Alphonse. Did they actually find a Philosopher's Stone?

"I don't really know how. Ed's the one that figured it out," Al said quietly.

"Ed? Where is he?" Hawkeye asked.

Alphonse jumped a little and turned around, moving out of the way slightly.

Ed was looking down the length of the hallway and was actually was taking a step back when Alphonse pulled him back. "Hey!" Ed said as the fabric constricted his throat. He pulled at his collar with his hand, trying to loosen it some.

"It's really back." Ed turned to look at Roy. He was staring at the hand Edward had brought up. Ed wasn't wearing his usual gloves, so it was quite easy to see his new flesh hand. Roy's eyes slid back up to Ed's face where he smiled. "Well done, FullMetal."

Ed just looked at him strangely before turning his head to Alphonse. "Is that him?"

Alphonse averted his eyes away from the shocked Roy and inquisitive Edward. "Yeah, that's Roy Mustang, Edward," he said quietly.

"Why wouldn't he know who I am?" Roy asked, looking at Alphonse now, eyes narrowed.

Alphonse lifted his head briefly, before turning his eyes back to the floor. "Ed… After we got our bodies back, he… He lost his memory," Alphonse explained quietly, voice breaking.

Everyone went silent. "What?" Roy was the first to react. His eyes went to Ed. _That couldn't be possible. For something like that to happen now… It's unthinkable! _"Edward, is that true?"

"Is what true?" Edward asked. He hadn't been following the conversation.

"Have you lost your memory?"

Edward looked uncomfortable now. He leaned back a little and merely nodded his head.

"How did this happen?" Roy asked, turning back to Al.

Al hunched his shoulder even more as he started to explain, not looking up at anyone.

Ed let his mind wander back to the hallway. While Al and Roy had been talking, Ed had been looking around. He had turned his head to look down the other side of the hallway, and saw someone standing there. The person was smiling at him when the weirdest thing had happened. The person's eyes had changed from a dark brown to violent and then went back to brown again before the person had walked off.

Ed had been about to go after the man when Alphonse dragged him back. Those eyes… They felt familiar, but how was that possible? If Ed had been born today, how could he remember anything? Maybe he had imagined the remembering. But no… Those eyes had defiantly been familiar…

"When I woke up I had my old- Edward?" Alphonse asked turning to his brother. "Edward!" he yelled as he wached Edward clutch his head. "Brother, what's wrong?" Al asked, grabbing hold of Ed's shoulders.

"Nng…" was the only response he got from Ed.

"Brother what's happening?" Al asked in worry. Roy and the others came running to stand behind Al.

"What's going on?" Roy asked, placing a hand on Al's shoulder.

"I don't know! Ed? Edward? Can you hear me?" Al yelled to his brother.

Instead of speaking, Edward screamed.

It was filled with such pain and agony that it sent a chill down everyone's spine. It didn't stop either. Everyone was horrified. How could this be happening?

After a couple of minutes, Ed stopped. He was shaking now and breathing heavily.

"Edward?" Al's shaken voice asked.

No response.

"FullMetal?"

Nothing.

After some time, Ed's shoulders relaxed, and he took away his hands. "-vy," was all they heard before Ed slumped forward, unconscious.

* * *

He was there again, in that room of cursed white. He could see faces. They were whizzing by him at such a speed that Ed couldn't look at them all. He heard countless voices. He covered his ears to try and block out the noise, but it wasn't working. Some were screaming, some were laughing, some were speaking softly and yet the noise vibrated causing pain to his ears. Ed looked around him, catching glimpses of time spent. He could see blood. It was pouring everywhere, and a grotesque figure lay in the middle of it all.

He was screaming now.

This pain was too much. It struck the very core of his entire being and thrummed there. It was coursing through him, a single and ever relentless wave of pain that continued to knock against him. It was becoming too much.

He could hear a familiar voice calling his name, it sounded like Al's, but try as he might he couldn't respond. He just kept screaming.

Finally the pain stopped. The images rewound themselves and Edward was left in the room of white again. He was shaking now. He fell to his knees and slowly took away his hands from his ears. He closed his eyes and took in deep but shaky breaths.

"Oi, having trouble there, Pipsqueak?" a voice echoed though out the room.

Edward opened his eyes. A figure stood in front of him now. It was the same figure Edward had seen before he had awoken the first time. Edward looked at him, unable to see anything but the playful smirk that graced his features. As he looked he noticed a black coming up from behind the figure. Edward's breath hitched as he closed his eyes again and covered his ears as he begun to hear the voices once more.

One voice broke through them all though. "Just calm down runt," it said softly into Edward's ear.

Edward opened his eyes, realizing that the figure was bent before him. It had removed Edward's hand from his right ear and was whispering softly into it. Edward watched as the black crept closer and the voices came back as he started to panic yet again.

"Shh, calm down Edward," it said a second. This time Edward obeyed and did his best to control his breathing. The figure laughed softly. "That's it."

Once Edward got his breathing under control he stared at the oncoming darkness. "What's happening?" he asked the figure softly.

"Can't tell you that. You'll figure it out soon enough. Right now though, just rest," it commanded, still whispering into Edward's ear. Ed did as he was told, laying his head on the figure's shoulder and closing his eyes. He felt the figure raise its other hand and felt it intertwine its fingers into Edward's hair. "It's gonna be fine Pipsqueak," and with that last bit of reassurance, Edward let the darkness engulf him.

* * *

**Yeah.. So I decided to redo ch. 1... I thought the other one moved a little bit too fast so...yeah...**

**Edward will be somewhat out of character throughout the story, so I'm warning you now in case you don'r like that kind of stuff.**

**Thank you all for those who have reviewed! I hope you enjoyed the new Ch. 1, and I hope you enjoy Ch. 2 that will be posted shortly!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm gonna say this again in case ya didn't read the notice on the last chapter. I redid Ch. 1, so you might need to go back and reread it or ya gonna get confused.**

**I hope ya'll will enjoy Ch. 2 of That Which Is Lost.**

* * *

Al clenched his fists. There was nothing he could do… Absolutely nothing. He looked over at the sleeping figure of Edward. He watched as his chest rose and fell in rhythmic motions. His face was peaceful now. It usually was… When he was asleep.

It had been hours since Edward's sudden fit and he still hadn't woken up. Al wanted to see what time it was, but for the life of him, he couldn't make himself actually leave the room. He didn't want Edward to wake up alone, so he would wait… and wait… and wait… until Edward decided to wake.

Al still didn't understand what had happened. One moment Edward was totally fine, and the next… He was emitting the most pain-filled screams Al had ever heard. It still made shivers go down his spine at the thought of them.

Al rested his head against his fisted hands. He tried again to think of something he could do, but, like always, he didn't come up with anything. During their whole journey, it was always Ed who made the plans. Sure Al helped, but only in minute ways. Mostly he read texts and fought when there was a rare enemy for him to fight, but everything else… Everything his brother had been forced to do… and see… Al was never made to.

Al let a bitter laugh erupt from his throat. He had always kidded himself, saying that it was Edward's stubbornness that hadn't let Al do all he was capable, that made him do nothing but read texts and fight those rare few enemies. In reality though, it was all Al could do. Even if Al was a better fighter than Ed, when there were no enemies, none of that matter. The only thing he had over his brother was lost in situations like these. If it had been him who had gotten the memory loss… Well, Al could already imagine Ed thinking of some scheme to get it back. To already have a well formulated plan, not to run to the Colonel and pray to the Gods he wasn't even sure existed that he knew a way out of this.

Al was tugged out of his thoughts as Edward rustled beside him. His eyebrows were coming closer together and his mouth was being pulled into a frown. Al got up and hovered over his brother, hoping he wasn't going into another attack. Edward grunted, a sound that made Al sick with worry and happiness at the same time, a combination he hadn't thought was possible before now. The worry fell to pure elation as Edward slowly slid his eyes open.

Al wasted no time and quickly seized his brother into a hug.

* * *

He laid there for a moment, choosing to keep his eyes closed for now. He tried to remember what had happened and why he was waking up for a second time. They had been outside the man named Roy's office. Al had been talking when Edward suddenly experienced pain. Edward could feel his eyebrows borrowing together and feel his mouth stretching downward into a frown.

He heard a noise beside him, but chose to ignore it as he tried to think of what had happened. Then everything hit him. All those indistinguishable faces and unrecognizable voices came flooding back to him. He grunted as he recalled everything. He felt the presence shift above him and decided he could ignore it no longer. He opened his eyes wearily, but before his vision could fully settle on anything, he felt hands wrap themselves around him and he was pulled up slightly.

Ed gasped at the sudden movement. His shock and confusion ebbed away slightly as he heard the chocked voice of Al in his ear.

"You're okay…"

Ed was silent for a moment. "Why wouldn't I be?" he said in utter confusion.

Al pulled back and Edward could see, in the dim lighting, slight wet tracks that started from his eyes and continued to the bottom of his face. That confused him even more. He watched as Al's eyes swept over his form in worry. "Ed… All of the sudden… You… You started screaming," Al explained slowly, not averting his eyes from Ed's face.

Edward's eyes grew wide at that. He hadn't thought Al could hear him. His body was in the other place, so he had assumed the echoes of his screams would stay within reach of that room. It seems he had been terribly wrong.

"We… We didn't know what was going on. You kept screaming until you finally collapsed. Ed, what happened?"

Ed plastered a small apologetic smile on his lips as he replied almost hesitantly, "I don't know Alphonse… I can't remember what happened exactly." Edward's stomach flipped and constricted as he let the lie flow from his lips. He didn't think he should tell Alphonse about what had happened. For some reason it didn't feel right, and he didn't think Al would much appreciate it either. Even so, it didn't quell the sensations and he tried to keep everything of his face that might give him away.

Al searched Ed's face, looking for any signs of lying, but detected none. He let out a heavy sigh as he sat on the bed. He let his head flop forward and let his shoulders drop out of their tense state. He looked at Ed again. He still had the same smile on his face, and his eyes carried the same message of slight apology. Something seemed off though… He couldn't imagine why Ed would lie to him about this. He didn't seem to be, but something just didn't sit well with Al. He let it pass, deciding to bring it up later if need be. "How are you now?"

Ed's smile lost the apologetic nature to it as it grew wider. "I'm fine," he said smoothly. His eyes ran over Al's tired posture. "You look worse than I feel," he said with a slight chuckle.

A small smile graced Al's lips at the playful comment. He knew he must look worse for wear. All the worry probably had a bad affect on his body, on bad side-affect of having one he was realizing. As he was wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Ed had been moving until he was fully out of bed. "What're you doing? You shouldn't be moving around!" Al yelled apprehensively as he leapt to his feet.

Ed turned around in mid-stretch and looked at Alphonse with a quirked eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Ed, you just collapsed out of nowhere a couple of hours ago! You shouldn't be doing anything until a doctor comes and looks at you!" Al said, walking over to his brother.

"Doctor? What's that?" Ed asked as Al grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the bad.

"It's… Um… It's a person who…um… looks after you when you get hurt…" Alphonse stuttered, looking for words to explain it.

"Then why do I need one? I'm not hurt, am I?" Edward asked looking over his body. He didn't see any cuts or bruised or signs of injury.

"They… uh… also look after you when you're tired and stuff," Al explained meekly.

"But I'm not tired." Ed pointed out as he crossed his legs under himself and placed his hands over his crossed calves.

"Ed, please. Just stay in bed until one comes," Al said tiredly.

Ed nodded his head. He figured he'd be able to know more when the doctor actually came. "So. When do I see one?"  
"Huh? Oh. Let me go check the time," Al said as he walked towards the door. "And don't get out of bed!" Al shouted back from the door. Ed nodded and with that Al went to search for a clock.

Edward stayed in his position as he let his mind mull over the past events. They were all so strange… His mind weaved its way throughout half-coherent thoughts until it settled on one vivid memory… The memory of that strange man… People weren't supposed to do that, were they? And the feeling he got when he had seen those violet eyes… That was strange too. In that moment, Edward had felt empty and full at the same time. He had a spark of recognition and yet a feeling of forgetfulness. It was a quite odd mixture of emoti9ons to experience. Ed sat in deep thought, awaiting Al's return.

* * *

Al stayed long enough to see Ed nod his head before he set off. He didn't get far though before his legs couldn't take his weight anymore. He slid down to the floor, his back against the wall. He pulled his knees close to him, crossed his arms over them, and tucked his head in between protection. He let the tears he had been trying so hard to stop. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to force it back down. He couldn't cry! Not now! Now he was supposed to be finding a clock, and possibly a doctor, but he was too consumed in his self-pity to do so. He felt ashamed. There was no way Edward would be doing this if he were in Al's position… But… Damnit! He just wasn't as strong as Edward was, is! Whereas Edward took everything he could in stride while the rest he used to keep himself forward, Al tried to ignore everything that could possibly hurt him because in the end, he knew he could never handle it…

Now was a perfect display of that. The one time his big brother had ever needed him, Al was falling short. He couldn't let that happen, but he had no idea what to do… He hadn't been this hopeless since the night Ed had sacrificed his arm for him… The night he thought he had surely lost Edward… It seemed that lost was only delayed until now. Sure, Edward's body remained here, but no longer was the Ed Alphonse had known inside out in said body.

Alphonse scrubbed his face, trying to get rid of the incriminating evidence to what he had been doing. He picked himself off of the floor and started walking again. He had to get Ed back… That was the only answer… That was the only way they could go back to normal, the only way to truly complete the goal they had set for themselves. Al picked up his pace and straightened himself under his new, however flimsy, resolve.

* * *

**I just want to say thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed, or just reviewed!**

**I'm sorry it tok so long to put up Ch.2, I've just been working on my other story and I've had school, so _sorry_!**

**I'll have Ch.3 up in a couple of days or so.**


	4. Chapter 3

They hadn't been able to get a doctor until late the next morning. Ed had stayed up, still thinking, while Al had fallen into a light sleep. Both were alert and very much awake now as the doctor entered the room. Ed looked at him wide eyes, taking in all of his appearance.

The man wore a long coat that covered the rest of his clothing, a coat that matched the colour of his hair. That hair sprung from his head in messy, thin wisps, so thin that Edward could see parts of his scalp. A small white beard covered his chin and the top of his mouth. His face was also thin, and somewhat sunken, grey shadows under his prominent cheekbones.

He strode into the room with a large grin, turning his head to look at the room's occupants. He walked up to Ed's bed. "Edward Elric I presume?" he said still smiling. Ed cocked his head to the side slightly and nodded. "Okay, then, let's get started. I'm Dr. Valcor," he said as he pulled an interesting looking instrument from around his neck. Edward watched intently as Dr. Valcor put the top part into his ears and how he breathed on the bottom. He then leaned forward, placing it on top of Edward's chest.

Edward jumped slightly as the half cool, half warm metal hit his skin. He stared at it. _What was that supposed to do?_

"Okay. Now I need you to take in a slow and deep breath," the Doctor instructed softly. Edward. Still confused, did as he was told without complaint. He took in slow, deep, rhythmic breaths until the doctor pulled back. "Well, everything there seems fine. Let's check your pulse," he said as he grabbed Ed's wrist. He placed two fingers over Ed's vein and looked down at the watch he wore.

Ed turned his head to look at Alphonse. His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, and his lips were slightly parted as he was ready to voice a question. Al merely shook his head, relaying the message that he would explain later. Ed didn't like that answer, but turned back to the man in front of him.

After some time, Dr. Valcor removed his fingers away from Ed's wrists. "Well, Ed. It seems you are quite the healthy boy," he said with a jovial grin.

"But, how can that be? I mean after what had just happened?" Al asked tentatively.

Dr. Valcor turned a very serious face to Al, to Ed, then back to Al again. He let out a long sigh. "Well, boys, I'm sorry to inform you, but Ed will probably be experiencing those kinds of symptoms for awhile now," he explained slowly.

"Symptoms? Symptoms to what?" Ed asked. There was nothing wrong with him.

Dr. Valcor looked over at Ed, giving him a sad smile. "To your memory loss, boy. It's not exactly my field, but I know the basics of the working of the mind. It's common in memory-loss patients to exhibit these kinds of symptoms. Though, I must say, I have never heard of such a drastic experience. With your type of memory loss, Mr. Elric, the most common symptoms are mild headaches from time to time, sometimes tired or fatigued spells, and in some cases slight or severe depression. Usually these symptoms become less severe over time and become manageable, but for right now, I urge you not to push yourself too far," he said, looking over Ed.

Ed merely nodded, not exactly knowing what to say to that. So far he hadn't felt any of those things… The only thing that was wrong with him was that he kept going back to that white room.

"He won't, Doctor, I'll make sure of that," Al said softly.

He looked over at Alphonse now. "That's quite a big responsibility for a boy of your age. Why don't you let your parents take ca-"

"We don't have any, sir… It's just been me and my brother since I was ten and Edward eleven," Al interjected quickly.

The doctor looked over Al and sighed again. "I presume you boys have a place to go to?"

Al looked up then. He nodded firmly. "We're going back to our hometown of Resembool. It's peaceful there. I'm sure Edward will be able to get plenty of rest there, and who knows. Maybe something there will jog his memory," Al said, shrugging his shoulders.

The doctor nodded, and slapped the grin back onto his face. "Well, Edward seems to be fit to leave at any time! Just make sure you check out properly at the front desk!" he said, waving as he left the room.

"I will, sir," Al said as the man walked out of the room.

Ed looked over at him. It was silent and tense. Edward didn't like it, but he had no idea what to say to break this oppressing silence. He smiled suddenly. He quickly hopped out of bed.

"Edward? What are you doing?" Al asked quite puzzled by Ed's sudden movement.

Ed spun around, that grin covering his face. "I'm getting ready to leave. You said we were going to go to Resembool, right? And that man just said we could leave whenever we saw fit, so why not leave now?" he said merrily. He had seen the way Al's face had taken on a brief look of longing as he had told the doctor of their plans, though that had been the first Edward had heard of them, and he didn't miss the way Al's voice had changed at the mention of it. Even as clueless as Edward was, he could clearly see that Al wanted to get there and soon.

"Are you sure you feel up to it now? I mean, it's a long ways away," Al said slowly. Ed nodded his head as he turned to go get his clothes that he had seen get stored in the cabinet. Al smiled softly as he watched Ed. He stood up. "I'll go tell them we're leaving," he said as he made his way to the door.

Ed nodded, slipping on his shirt. He was snapping shut the clasp when he paused and turned to look at Al. "What about that Mustang guy? Did you get what you wanted from him?" Ed asked innocently, not realizing the pain he had invoked to swell within the other's chest at the mention of it.

"No, but it will be okay," Al said not turning around. "At least I hope so," he said more softly, to the point where Ed couldn't hear him. With that he walked out of the room, leaving Ed to get changed.

* * *

Ed found himself at the train station again. Now that Al wasn't dragging him around, Ed could stop and stare at the thing called a train. It was _massive_! Ed looked around himself. People walked by, acting as if it weren't anything miraculous. Ed guessed it wouldn't be to them, but for him, who had just been born a few days ago, it was amazing! That feeling, though, was suppressed somewhat as other feelings worked their way into Edward's stomach.

It was clenching into an uncomfortable tightness, to the point where he thought he was going to be sick. Hair on the back of his neck stood straight up and bumps erupted from Ed's arms. He didn't like the feeling and he had no idea what it meant. Ed rubbed the back of his neck, trying to push the hairs back down as he waited for Al to return with their tickets.

Ed looked around himself again, but noticed nothing odd… or odder than things already were for him. He shivered as a sudden chill worked its way down his spine. He _really_ didn't like this feeling. He wished Al would hurry up so they could get on the train where there, hopefully, the sensations would stop.

_What's taking him so long?_ Edward stood on top of his suitcase, and, standing on the very tips of his toes, he tried to skim over the crowd for sign of his brother. Nothing. Edward gave a heavy sigh and hopped of the suitcase. His landing was less than neat and so, he fell and knocked into the person in front of himself. They both fell forward, the man acting as a cushion to Edward's fall.

"Oww…" Edward pushed himself up and back, leaning back on his arms. "What? Ah! I'm sorry!" Edward yelled as he noticed the man under himself. He quickly scrambled off of the man's legs and stood. Edward extended out a helping hand as the man turned around.

The man looked at the offered hand then to the person offering it. He went stiff as he saw Edward's face. Edward gave him an apologetic smile and apologized again, still holding out his hand. After some time of the man looking at Edward, he hesitantly took his hand. As he did, his sleeve slipped down his arm, revealing an intricate tattoo. The man paused as he saw Edward looking at it, but Edward did nothing more than cock his head at the oddity of it. Edward shook his head and grabbing his hand, pulled the man to his feet.

Something happened then. The man's tatoo started to glow a dull red at Edward's touch. Edward's eyes grew wide in reaction. The man went stiff before pulling his hands out of Edward's grip. Ed looked up at the man to see him cradling his arm before he ran off.

Edward was speechless. _What just happened? _Edward looked off in the direction of where the man went, his hand still hanging in the air. Edward had never felt anything like that before. All of the sudden he had felt an energy flowing within him. It had circled around him and in him, starting from his hand before it filled the rest of his body. His hand still tingled from the contact. Edward would've loved to think more about the incident, but as it happened Al choose that exact moment to show up.

"Come on, Ed, we should board the train now before-… Edward? Are you alright?" Alphonse asked, pausing in his speech and steps as he noticed his brother's odd stance.

"Huh?" Edward asked, turning to face Alphonse.

"I asked if you were all right?" Alphonse repeated. He didn't like the look in Edward's eyes then. It was glazed and distant.

Edward looked back around then. "Yeah… I think so…" he said slowly before he and Al lapsed into silence.

Both jumped as the whistle of the train entered their ears. "Come on, Ed! Time to go!" Alphonse said as he grabbed his brother's wrist.

"Wait a second!" Edward yelled as Al dragged him along. Ed stooped down and just barely caught the handle of his suitcase before Al had him running as fast as he could manage so that they could catch their train.

* * *

A man looked around himself. His eyes skimmed across the crowd, looking for blonde hair. _Where did he go?_ He was sure he saw him come this way… He pushed up his glasses as they threatened to slide down his nose and reveal his red eyes. He looked around again, but saw nothing. He weaved his way through the crowd, keeping alert for any sign of his target. He had paused again to look around when something knocked into him.

He was sent forward and down and felt whoever had knocked into him do the same. He heard the person mutter something as they sat up, but didn't fully get off of him. He grumbled and pushed himself up some. He then heard the person help and felt them scramble off of his legs. The man turned around, ready to glare at the person who had knocked into him, but all he saw was a hand being thrust into his face.

He reared back a little in surprise and looked up and the person who had offered it. What he saw made him go stiff. _FullMetal…_ He tensed him muscles waiting for the attack that was sure to come, but nothing happened. Something wasn't right though. Instead of attacking, Edward just gave him an apologetic smile and heard him apologize. _What?_ What could be wrong with FullMetal to make him act this way? Surely he recognized him… But it seemed that Edward didn't as he still kept his hand extended.

The man took it hesitantly, fully expecting it to be a trick of some sort. As he raised his hand, his sleeve slipped down, revealing that accursed arm of his. Scar paused in his movements as he saw Edward noticing it. He watched as Edward cocked his head to the side and watched as Edward's eyes ran over the exposed skin. They stayed like that for sometime before Edward shook his head. He grabbed Scar's somewhat outstretched hand and pulled him to his feet. Something was odd about that too. Scar slightly squeezed Ed's hand harder. It… It was flesh… That couldn't be possible! He was sure that that was Edward's auto-mail arm! Maybe he had the wrong person, but no… Those golden eyes and hair were unmistakable. All thoughts like those, though, stopped when something else happened.

All of the sudden, an energy filled Scar's body. His arm began to glow a faint red just like it did whenever he used alchemy. FullMetal… FullMetal's making my arm react?! He was too shocked to move. He didn't know much about the forbidden alchemy, but never had this happened before. So, Edward was attacking him! Scar pulled his arm back in a flash and held it close to himself. He looked over the boy, noticing he was just as surprised as he was. Before Edward could react, Scar ran away. He ran until he was sure that he had lost himself in the bustling crowd. He gripped his arm closer to himself. What had that been? And the boy's reaction to him… Something wasn't right.

It was then that Scar decided to change his plans a bit.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update guys! I hope it was worth the wait as Ch. 3 is finally up!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

**I suspect that Ch. 4 will be up, possibly 5 as well, shortly, but hey, one can never be too sure!**

**Thanks again for rdg TWIL!**


End file.
